Premonição Chronicles 2 Soundtrack
Premonição Chronicles 2 Soundtrack é a trilha sonora de fanfic Premonição Chronicles 2. Nesta página estão listadas todas as músicas que fazem parte da fanfic, sejam elas aparecendo em trechos no decorrer da história ou apenas citadas. Também está listada a trilha sonora oficial da fanfic. Oficial Internacional Link no YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3LGyAT-6wyAkfOyhfGuhbuGAdX1cGdHU Link no Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/12145274247/playlist/3otbyvF1VHOb5xFJft11h0 # Lighthouse - Alexz Johnson (por Lis Araújo) # Hells Bells - AC/DC # Diamonds - Rihanna # Animals - Maroon 5 # Boom Clap - Charli XCX # Never Alone - Lady Antebellum # SING - My Chemical Romance # All of Me - John Legend # Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez # Rest in Pieces - Saliva # Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia # When I'm Gone/Cups - Anna Kendrick # Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson # The Christmas Song - Nat King Cole # Hallelujah - Leonard Cohen Oficial Nacional Link no YouTube: https://youtu.be/sS5LUn5Cugw?list=PL3LGyAT-6wyCs2zyxy-qP-zlRooW0Oaoq Link no Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/12145274247/playlist/7Iz6uLPEM3K8AWhg5KQ7fN # Não Me Deixe Só - Vanessa da Mata # Por Enquanto - Cássia Eller # Sete Vidas - Pitty # Eduardo e Mônica - Legião Urbana # Velha Infância - Tribalistas # Pra Você Guardei o Amor - Nando Reis ft. Ana Canas # Porque Eu Sei Que é Amor - Titãs # Ela Vai Voltar - Charlie Brown Jr. # Maior Que as Muralhas - Fresno # Serpente - Pitty # Céu Azul - Charlie Brown Jr. Músicas por Capítulo Link no YouTube: Link no Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/12145274247/playlist/2MPlPPgeD35RZnc5DbGpD2 Capítulo 1: Não Me Deixe Só * Não Me Deixe Só - Vanessa da Mata * Por Enquanto - Cássia Eller * Suddenly I See - KT Tunstall * Agora eu Achei - Jullie * One More Star in The Sky * Lighthouse - Alexz Johnson (por Lis Araújo) Capítulo 3: Sereia * Sete Vidas - Pitty * Serpente - Pitty Capítulo 4: Pedra Preciosa * Thrift Shop - Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis Capítulo 5: A Queda de Um Astro * Burning Up - Madonna * Burn - Ellie Goulding Capítulo 6: Kanaloa * Eduardo e Mônica - Legião Urbana * Velha Infância - Tribalistas Capítulo 7: 1983 * No One's Here to Sleep - Naughty Boy ft. Bastille Capítulo 8: Merry Xmas, Bitch! * It’s Not Christmas Without You - Victoria Justice * The Christmas Song - Olivia Olson * Santa Baby - Ariana Grande ft. Elizabeth Gillies Capítulo 9: Estrela-Cadente * Ain't It Fun - Paramore * Hells Bells - AC/DC Capítulo 10: Assim na Ilha, Como no Inferno * Diamonds - Rihanna * Animals - Maroon 5 * Boom Clap - Charli XCX Capítulo 11: Um Adeus Fúnebre * Bye Bye - Mariah Carey * Let It Go - Idina Menzel * Fancy - Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX * Grand Piano - Nicki Minaj * Sledgehammer - Fifth Harmony * Never Alone - Lady Antebellum Capítulo 12: De Volta ao Céu * Pra Você Guardei o Amor - Nando Reis ft. Ana Canas * I Was Here - Beyoncé * SING - My Chemical Romance Capítulo 13: Poeira ao Vento * If You Say So - Lea Michele * Otherside - Macklemore * Dust in the Wind - Kansas * Porque Eu Sei Que é Amor - Titãs Capítulo 14: Monstro do Armário * Linger - The Cranberries * Daughter - Pearl Jam * It’s My Life - Bon Jovi * Ela Vai Voltar - Charlie Brown Jr. * Love The Way You Lie/Islands - The Pretty Reckless * Elastic Heart - Sia Capítulo 15: Aqueles Que Vão Morrer... Um Passo á Frente * Wild Horses - The Rolling Stones * The Nest - Misty Boyce * Hero - Family of the Year * Back Around - Demi Lovato Capítulo 16: La Plaga * Criminal - Fiona Apple * Skyscraper - Demi Lovato * Compass - Lady Antebellum * All of Me - John Legend Capítulo 17: Welcome to Dollhouse * Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez Capítulo 19: Deixe-me Descansar em Pedaços * My Heart Will Go On - Céline Dion * Nina - Ed Sheeran * Rest In Pieces - Saliva Capítulo 20: REC * Nightmare - Arshad * Baby Blue - Badfinger * Nothing Left to Say - Imagine Dragons Capítulo 21: O Segredo da Cabana * Céu Azul - Charlie Brown Jr. * When I'm Gone/Cups - Anna Kendrick Capítulo 22: Queime as Páginas * I'm With You - Avril Lavigne * Running With The Devil - Alexz Johnson * Maior Que as Muralhas - Fresno * White Lines - Alexz Johnson * Loser Like Me - Glee Capítulo 23: Hallelujah * Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia * Fighter - Christina Aguilera * Hallelujah - Leonard Cohen Capítulo 24: Efeito Lázaro * Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson Músicas Extras * Lonely Boy - The Black Keys (Tema do Trailer da Fanfic) Categoria:Trilhas Sonoras Categoria:Premonição Chronicles 2